


i miss you(r hug)

by noktahitam



Series: i need a hug [2]
Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bahasa Indonesia, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Taehyun-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktahitam/pseuds/noktahitam
Summary: Taehyun merasa dirinya dipenuhi kehampaan yang memuakkan, Mino datang untuk memberikannya dekapan yang ia dambakan.
Relationships: Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Series: i need a hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i miss you(r hug)

**Author's Note:**

> • The characters in this fanfiction does not belong to the Author, and the occurrence that happening in this is only fiction  
> • This fic is a songfic based on 'South Club-Hug Me'. Author does not taking any beneficial outcome from the song.  
> • (But Author really recommend you to listen to the song on repeat while reading the fanfic)

**{** _everyday, I meet someone_

_and spend night with them_

_biting a late night cigarette_ **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyun tidak terbiasa dengan ini. Ia terbangun di tengah malam, menatap seseorang yang tertidur tanpa busana dengan posisi tengkurap di sebelahnya. Wajah orang itu tidak menghadap ke arah Taehyun sehingga ia tidak dapat melihatnya, dan dalam hati diam-diam Taehyun bersyukur karena dengan begitu ia tidak usah mengingat wajah orang yang telah bersenggama dengannya semalam. Taehyun bahkan sudah melupakan namanya. Taehyun bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun karena orang tersebut hanyalah sebuah ‘pengganti’; sebuah manifestasi rasa kesepiannya yang sudah lama menggerogoti jiwa Taehyun.

Tangan Taehyun menggapai kotak rokok dan korek elektrik yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak lalu menempelkannya ke bibir. Korek elektrik dinyalakan membentuk sebuah pantikan api kecil yang membakar ujung rokok, membuat asap tembakau langsung mengepul depan wajahnya. Taehyun mengisap rokok itu dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya hingga sebagian kepulan asap keluar dari hidungnya, mengecap rasa pahit tembakau dan merasakan sensasi pedih yang untuk sesaat menyerang rongga dada. Rokok ini telah menjadi sebuah adiksi bagi Taehyun, pengalih perhatiannya dari pikiran yang berkecamuk dan perasaan sepi yang menyerangga.

Pikirannya kembali lagi pada malam sebelumnya. Mengingat setiap sentuhan dan sensasi yang dirasakan, lalu Taehyun mendadak merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Taehyun mengisap kuat rokoknya sekali lagi lalu menghembuskan kepulan asap itu kuat hingga ia terbatuk-batuk untuk sesaat. “Aku benci diriku,” gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

_“Mino! Mino! Mino!”_

Teriakannya seakan kembali terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Taehyun. Suara serak dan tertahan saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Saat itu untuk sesaat pikiran Taehyun kalut dengan eksitasi, tidak sadar meneriakkan nama yang sudah lama tidak ia ucap. Teracuni oleh nikmat sesaat yang diberikan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal ini.

Taehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. “Bodoh! Bodohnya aku!” ucapnya lagi pada diri sendiri. Teringat kembali bahwa sentuhan yang ia dapat tidak selembut yang ia inginkan, setiap ciuman yang ia rasakan tidak semabuk yang ia harapkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Orang tanpa nama di sebelahnya ini bukan orang yang Taehyun inginkan. Dia bukan Song Mino.

Rasa sepi yang semakin menggaung dan rasa sakit yang menusuk membuat Taehyun tidak dapat menahan isakan tangis. Taehyun merapatkan kakinya hingga menempel ke perut, lalu menyembunyikan wajah di antara lutut. Menggelungkan badan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan mencari kehangatan yang tak pernah ia temukan lagi.

Taehyun menangis. Taehyun bahkan tidak peduli jika orang asing di sebelahnya terbangun. Berharap dengan begini ia dapat meluapkan seluruh perasaannya yang berkecamuk merusak pikiran.

* * *

**{** _just like me_

_I’m sure you’re lonely_

_with an empty space_

_that can’t be filled_ **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Mino, aku kesepian… ] _Read 01.23_

Sinar dari layar smarthphone membuat mata Taehyun sedikit mengernyit. Taehyun membaca ulang pesan yang ia kirim tanpa sadar karena mabuk ke nomor Mino. Sudah limabelas menit berlalu tanpa balasan, dan Taehyun mulai mengumpat seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Mulai menyesali keputusan bodohnya. ‘Apa yang aku harapkan? Dua bulan tanpa kontak dan aku berharap Mino langsung datang? Bodoh sekali kamu, Taehyun.’ Taehyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri, ia menjedukkan pelan jidatnya berkali-kali ke meja bar. Membuat bartender yang sedang bekerja mulai melirik khawatir pada Taehyun.

DRRT.

Smarthphone-nya bergetar kuat di atas meja, Taehyun segera mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap notifikasi lekat-lekat dan terkejut saat melihat nama ‘Mino’ terpampang di layarnya. Tangan Taehyun dengan gesit membuka kunci smarthphone, lalu membaca balasan pesan Mino dan membalasnya cepat.

[ Kau mabuk? ] _01.38_

[ Iya… ] _Read 01.38_

[ Kau ada di mana? ] _01.39_

[ Di bar yang biasanya ] _Read 01.39_

Mino kembali mengabaikan pesannya. Taehyun menghela napas, bibirnya mengerucut karena sebal. Jemari Taehyun dengan gemas mengetik pesan lagi.

[ Mino. Aku kesepian. ] _Read 01.42_

[ Iya, aku tahu. ] _01.42_

Hanya pesan pendek tanpa kejelasan lagi. Taehyun mengumpat mengatai-ngatai Mino, lalu membanting smarthphone-nya ke meja dengan keras. “ _Ahjussi_ , tolong satu gelas lagi!” Taehyun meminta isi ulang pada bartender sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong. ‘Persetan dengan Mino. Aku tidak peduli padanya.’ pikir Taehyun seraya menenggak segelas koktail yang langsung ia tandaskan.

Sungguh, Taehyun tidak peduli lagi. Jika Mino ingin mengabaikannya terus seperti ini… silahkan! Taehyun benar-benar tidak peduli. Taehyun tidak ingin lagi dengan bodoh mengharapkan Mino. Taehyun ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar ia dapat menyingkirkan perasaan menyedihkan ini. Taehyun tidak mau lagi membayangkan–

_“Saranghaeyo, Taehyunnie.”_

–membayangkan… senyum manis Mino seraya menciumnya lembut. Seperti sentuhan kapas yang halus. Dengan ucapan Mino yang membuat Taehyun terjebak di dalam kemustahilan mimpi. Taehyun tidak mau lagi mengingat semua ini. Namun otaknya berkhianat dan malah memutar kepingan memori tersebut secara berulang, membuat dadanya kembali merasa sesak hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetesi meja bar.

“ _I fucking hate you_ , Mino,” gumam Taehyun. Menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke meja bar. Menangis dalam diam di tengah alunan lagu ‘Norwegian Wood’ dari The Beatles dan suara orang bercanda tawa dari manusia di sekitarnya.

Taehyun tidak pernah merasakan sesepi ini di tempat seramai ini. Untuk beberapa menit Taehyun hanya terus menangis meluapkan kefrustasiannya. Marah pada Mino. Marah pada ketidakberdayaannya. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Awalnya, Taehyun mengabaikannya, ia kira itu hanya orang asing yang turut mengasihani dirinya. Namun sebuah suara bernada rendah yang terdengar membuat Taehyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

“Ayo, kuantar pulang.” Itu Mino. Dengan sweater hitam dan jeans terang sederhana. Masker hitam yang Mino gunakan diturunkan hingga ke bawah dagu sehingga Taehyun dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Mino. Mino nampak kewalahan.

“Mi-…Mino?” Taehyun terkejut. Tangannya menggapai lengan Mino untuk memastikan ia tidak berhalusinasi. Taehyun dapat merasakan lengan yang kuat dan hangat dalam genggamannya. “Astaga, ini bukan bohongan?” tanya Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri, namun Mino ikut terkekeh karenanya.

“Tentu saja bukan.”

“Aku… aku merin- _hiks_ -merindukan-….” Kata-kata Taehyun terpotong begitu saja karena Mino malah mendekapnya erat. Secara naluri, Taehyun membalas pelukan Mino, tangannya memegang lalu mencengkram sweater hitam Mino. Melekat seakan tak ingin melepaskan Mino dari jangkauannya lagi. “Jangan pergi,” pinta Taehyun, membuat Taehyun merasakan dada Mino yang naik lalu turun perlahan saat ia menghela napasnya berat.

“Jangan seperti ini. Kamu membuatku sedih juga, Taehyun- _ah_.” Mino mengusap kepala Taehyun, menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Beberapa menit setelah tangisan Taehyun mereda, Mino kembali bertanya, “Mau kuantar pulang?”

Taehyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

* * *

**{** _did I commit a sin?_

_am I being badly punished?_

_please stop, stop, take me away_

_we’ve come too far_

_I don’t think I can go back_ **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyun merasa dunianya berputar saat Mino membaringkannya di atas kasur. Pening akibat alkohol mulai terasa menghujami kepalanya. Taehyun membiarkan Mino melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya, dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat Mino bergerak menuju _pantry_ lalu kembali membawa segelas air.

“Lebih baik minum dulu sebelum tidur,” ucap Mino, mencoba membantu mengubah posisi Taehyun menjadi duduk dengan mendorong punggungnya perlahan. Taehyun duduk sambil meringis, merasakan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menusuk.

Setelah meminum air setengah gelas, Taehyun memberi gestur menolak lalu Mino dengan patuh menyimpan gelas di meja kecil dekat kasur. Sunyi sejenak setelahnya. Mino hanya duduk di pinggir kasur Taehyun, matanya pura-pura sibuk memperhatikan barang di kamarnya. Sementara Taehyun memandang punggung Mino yang tak ingin menatapnya, kepalanya semakin sakit karena kesunyian yang janggal.

“Kenapa kau datang?” tanya Taehyun memecah kesunyian. Mino, tanpa menatap Taehyun, menjawab, “Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu.”

Taehyun memiringkan wajahnya, melihat raut wajah Mino yang nampak gusar. “Kau berbohong?” tanya Taehyun. Mino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas lalu balas menatap Taehyun balik. “Sejujurnya aku sedang kesepian dan merindukanmu juga.”

Mino lantas menggenggam tangan Taehyun sembari menaikkan seluruh kakinya ke atas kasur sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Taehyun. “Jangan membuatku semakin sulit meninggalkanmu.” Mino memelas, ia meremas-remas genggamannya. “Kamu tiba-tiba menghubungiku setelah sekian lama. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirimu saat itu juga?”

“Kau bisa kembali lagi padaku. Aku… membutuhkanmu,” jawab Taehyun parau. Sisi lainnya yang berego lebih tinggi meneriaki dirinya sendiri ‘Jangan! Jangan memohon lagi padanya!’, namun sisi Taehyun yang lemah dan terpengaruh alkohol memilih untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. “Aku mau kamu memelukku lagi. Aku mau merasakan kehangatanmu lagi. Bisakah kita bersama lagi? Mino- _hyung_?” racau Taehyun, menggeser badannya hingga lebih mendekati Mino.

“Jangan, Taehyun. Aku tidak bisa.” Mino menjawab seraya memperhatikan bibir merah muda Taehyun yang mendekatinya, napas hangat itu menghembuskan bau alkohol yang menyengat. “Kau mabuk. Kau harus tidur.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Tidur, Taehyun.”

“Tidak.”

“Kau keras kepala sekali.”

“Bukan aku namanya kalau aku tidak keras kepala.” Lalu dalam sekejap, Taehyun menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Mino terkejut, membiarkan bibir Taehyun menempel mengunci bibirnya. Taehyun dengan cepat menarik belakang leher Mino hingga ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya, menaiki lalu memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Mino.

Mino tidak bisa mengelak–lagipula dalam hatinya ia juga menginginkan ini–lalu balas mencium Taehyun balik. Taehyun mendesah, memberikan akses lebih bagi Mino untuk menelusuri mulutnya. Ciuman semakin memanas, menyesakkan dada Taehyun dengan hasrat yang terbakar. Tangan Mino mulai menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Taehyun, melepaskan sebagian kancing kemeja, lalu menyingkap kemeja tersebut hingga Mino dapat melihat pundak seputih susu dan tulang belikat yang tampak rapuh. Tangan Taehyun tanpa sadar menjambak pelan rambut hitam Mino saat bibirnya mulai turun mencumbu leher jenjang dan bahu Taehyun. Membubuhi kulit putih Taehyun dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan, seakan menandai bahwa Taehyun hanya milik Mino seorang.

Taehyun merasakan dirinya dihempaskan dengan keras ke kasur, berat badan Mino menindih dirinya dan kedua tangannya terkunci di samping kepala karena Mino menekan pergelangan tangannya ke bantal. Taehyun tidak bisa bergerak saat Mino menciumi kelopak matanya yang tertutup, turun ke hidungnya, pipinya, lalu mengecup kembali bibirnya yang telah berubah menjadi merah.

Ini dia. Ini adalah sentuhan yang Taehyun harapkan selama ini. Sentuhan lembut namun tetap bisa membuat Taehyun terbakar karena gairah dan dominasinya. Sentuhan yang membuat Taehyun perlahan gila sampai ke ubun-ubun karena panasnya. Membuat Taehyun mendadak menyadari jika ia sangat– _sangat_ –merindukan Mino, hingga tanpa disadari air mata kembali mengalir lagi membasahi bantal.

“Taehyun?” Suara Mino terdengar khawatir. Mino melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Taehyun, mengubah letak tangannya menjadi di setiap sisi tubuh Taehyun untuk tetap menopang badannya. “Ma-maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak begini. Aku malah semakin melukaimu. Maaf.”

“Aku sangat merindukanmu,” ucap Taehyun. Matanya menatap bola mata hitam kelam Mino yang memandangnya. “Aku merindukan ciumanmu, sentuhanmu, kehangatanmu… aku sangat merindukan segalanya tentangmu, Mino.” Taehyun menggapai lalu menangkup kedua pipi Mino dan meminta, “Kembalilah padaku.”

Mino nampak gusar sekaligus bingung, alisnya yang tebal mengerut seakan mencerna perkataan Taehyun. “Tidak bisa.” Setelah menjawab, Mino mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kembali. “Setelah semua yang terjadi… hiatus, WINNER, dan kesehatanmu. Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, Taehyun- _ah_.”

“Kembalilah padaku!” Taehyun meminta lebih keras, ia juga turut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. “Jangan pedulikan mereka! Jangan pedulikan media! Persetan dengan mereka aku tidak peduli!”

“Tenang, Taehyun. Kau sedang mabuk. Tidurlah dan besok kau akan merasa lebih–”

“Aku hanya ingin kau kembali lagi padaku. Kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam seperti dulu. Apa susahnya? Sulit untuk hidup seperti ini tanpamu. Aku kesepian! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Mino bodoh!” amuk Taehyun seraya memukuli Mino keras dengan bantal. Mino hanya bergeming menerima semua pukulan, membiarkan Taehyun meluapkan amarahnya.

Setelah Taehyun berhenti memukuli Mino karena kelelahan, Mino bertanya, “Sudah puas?”

“Belum. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu tapi tidak bisa,” jawab Taehyun, napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi. Mino hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dingin itu.

“Tolong dengarkan aku,” ucap Mino, tangannya menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipi Taehyun. Taehyun bergeming mendengarkan. “Suatu saat di masa yang akan datang, mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali. Saat umur kita sedikit tua dan pikiran kita sedikit tenang. Aku akan baik untukmu, dan kau juga akan baik untukku. Tetapi untuk sekarang, aku adalah sebuah kekacauan bagi pikiranmu, dan kau adalah racun bagi hatiku.”

Mino mengulas senyum lembut, mengusap pipi Taehyun dengan ibu jari. Taehyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk terdiam. Hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. “Kita tidak bisa bersama, Taehyun. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang,” lanjut Mino, membuat Taehyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mino sedih.

“Maafkan aku.” Mino kembali mengecup bibir Taehyun meski sebentar. Matanya masih menelisik tatapan sedih Taehyun sebelum berkata, “Aku akan pulang sekarang.”

Melihat tidak adanya respon, Mino perlahan bangkit dari kasur. Namun Mino tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam ujung sweater hitamnya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Saat Mino menoleh ia menemukan Taehyun, masih dengan tatapan sedihnya, ia berkata, “ _Please, stay with me_.”

“Aku tidak bi–”

“Temani aku. Untuk malam ini saja. Kumohon.”

“Taehyun, aku–”

“Peluk aku, Mino.”

Merasakan genggaman yang semakin kuat di _sweater_ -nya serta suara memelas Taehyun yang tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, Mino mengalah. Membiarkan malam ini–mungkin–menjadi malam terakhir bagi mereka. Sebelum bernapas lalu kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**{** _I want to laugh too_

_I want to stop now_

_I’m having a hard time too_

_hug me, hug me_ **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyun terbangun terkena kilauan sinar matahari. Nampaknya sekarang sudah tengah hari karena Taehyun melihat seluruh kamarnya telah tersirami cahaya dari jendela yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka. Saat ia menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sisi kasurnya. Mino telah pergi. Dan entah mengapa Taehyun merasa sedikit lega karena jika Mino tetap tinggal, rasanya Taehyun akan semakin sulit untuk melepaskan Mino.

Taehyun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia merasa kepalanya seakan dihujami oleh batu. ‘Alkohol sialan,’ umpat Taehyun dalam hati, lalu matanya melihat secarik kertas, segelas air, beserta sebuah satu strip aspirin yang berada di meja kecil pinggir kasur. Taehyun menggapai secarik kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_‘Minum obatnya agar merasa lebih baik. Selamat tinggal._

_–Mino.’_

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Taehyun. “Bagaimana caranya aku melepasmu kalau kamu masih perhatian seperti ini? Bodoh,” tanya Taehyun pada diri sendiri, lalu mengambil satu kapsul obat tersebut dan meminumnya dibantu segelas air.

Mata Taehyun menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar setelahnya. Mengingat-ingat kembali memori semalam. Meskipun mabuk, Taehyun jarang melupakan hal-hal yang ia lakukan saat itu. Taehyun ingat saat meminta Mino untuk memeluknya, Mino menghela napas berat namun setelah itu ia tetap menuruti Taehyun. Memeluknya sambil tertidur di kasur, mencium bibir Taehyun lembut hingga emosi dalam dirinya padam, lalu kembali memeluknya erat sembari mengusap punggung Taehyun.

_“Tidurlah, Taehyun-ah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik besok.”_

_“Mino-hyung….”_

_“Ada apa?”_

_“Kau masih mencintaiku?”_

Mino terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, _“Masih. Aku masih mencintaimu. Selalu.”_ Lalu Mino akhiri dengan kecupan manis di dahi Taehyun.

Yang terakhir Taehyun ingat, saat itu matanya mulai berat dan kesadarannya mulai kabur, tangannya melingkari badan Mino erat seakan haus akan kehangatan, serta wangi aroma tubuh Mino yang membuatnya nyaman seakan pulang ke rumah. Malam itu mereka hanya berpelukan. Mengisi kekosongan masing-masing yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Melengkapi diri masing-masing dalam kesunyian.

Taehyun memikirkan perkataan Mino yang ada benarnya. Jika mereka sekarang tetap bersama, hubungan ini malah akan semakin menghancurkan mereka. Menghancurkan masing-masing impian mereka dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Untuk sekarang Taehyun akan berjuang untuk memperbaiki diri sendiri. Lantas, mungkin, di masa depan mereka akan bersama lagi

Untuk sekarang, entah mengapa, Taehyun merasa cukup dengan pelukan yang diberikan Mino semalam.

**Author's Note:**

> #note: it’s Taehyun's turn to suffer yash. I’m sorry. I just missed Namsong so much and can’t help but writing all this angsty fanfic. I’m all emo for Namsong smh.


End file.
